


My Hero

by Chionaema



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And gets love in return, Fluff and Angst, Ford Pines - Freeform, Ford and Gideon talk, Ford gives hugs, Gen, Gideon Gleeful - Freeform, Gideon gets hugs, Shared experience of torture, alex hirsch is dead to me, brief mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chionaema/pseuds/Chionaema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon has something to say to Ford</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw some awesome comments and fan art cross my dash, and this fic was born. Unbetaed. Written at 1 in the morning, so please forgive any mistakes.

“Excuse me, Dr. Pines?”, Ford turned at the quiet voice, and saw a small boy with a very large blond hair-do,” May I have a word with you?”

“Of course.” Ford knelt and extended his hand, “Gideon, wasn't it? You can call me Ford.”

Gideon gave Ford a small, pleased smile as he shook his hand. “Yes, sir. And thank you.”

“What did you wish to talk to me about?”

“Well, sir, I'm not sure if you remember, but I was in the cage hangin' beside the throne.” Gideon looked down as he quietly admitted this and missed as Ford stiffened at his words.

“Oh. That...that must have been difficult for you.” Was all Ford could think to say.

“It was, but not for the reason's I think your thinkin'.” At Ford's stare he continued, “I don't know if you knew this but I found your second journal.”

“Another child found one of my journals,” Ford sighed, “ I should have burned them when I had the chance.”

“Yes, well, it did hold a lot of intertestin' information that helped me put on my rival attraction to the Mystery Shack.”

“Well, I'm glad they were useful for something.” Ford gave him a melancholy smile.

“Yes. Yes it was. If only I'd continued to use it only for that.” Again he looked down as Ford waited for him to continue. “ I don't know how much your family has told you about me, but I was a complete brat. Spoiled to the core. I demanded everything and thought I deserved it. I took Mabel on a date and treated her horribly. Like she was a possession to own. A prize to show off. When her brother tried to tell me to back off I became angry. I did a lot of bad things, nearly killed them, stole the shack, and I got thrown into to prison for it. I deserved it, all the horrible things I'd done. Not that I thought that back then. I thought I had been horribly wronged by the world. And so I did the only thing I thought I could do...I made a deal with Cipher.” He whispered the last few words.

“I don't need to tell you how foolish that was.” Ford stared a bit wide eyed at the child in front of him.

“No sir you do not. But he did get my gang and me out of prison, he put me in a position of power, and most importantly, he gave me Mabel. She was in a prison bubble, but she was with me. And I thought with enough time I could somehow make her love me the way I loved her.” At Ford's look he blushed a dark red. “It was a horrible thought, I know that now. Dipper was actually the one to make me realize that. Made me realize that I wasn't worthy of being Mabel's friend let alone her boyfriend. I decided then and there to go against Cipher. I led my gang towards the Fearamid, ready to rumble, and we were quickly taken out. As punishment, the danged triangle put me in a sailor suit, put me in the cage and made me dance.”

“That was a very mature and brave decision you came to, my boy.” Ford said as he put a hand on Gideon's shoulder. “But that still doesn't explain what difficulties you had.” 

“Well, you see sir, it was bad in that cage. The suit was tight and itchy. And all that dancing was exhausting. But then you, and Cipher and the rest of his gang appeared. You were hangin' in the air, strugglin' and cursin', like my daddy when he loses out on a good sale. And those monsters were just laughin' and mockin' you.” Gideon let out a shuddering breath and Ford squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. The boy gave him a grateful look and continued, “Cipher said that he had offered you everything. The power of a god. A place in the new world order. And you threw it back in his face! Said that you would never help him. That you would never make another deal with him. And then he tortured you. Shocked you, pulled your chains until your limbs popped out of their joints, he,”

“Yes Gideon,” Ford interrupted, “I remember.”

“Sorry,” Gideon blushed and looked down again. “He did all those horrible things to you. And after each time, again he would make that offer. All you had to do was give him the information on the shield and you could have had everything you had ever or could ever have wanted. And each time you didn't just say no, you screamed it. You always spat his offer back in his three pointed face! You were so strong. So strong.”

“Thank you, Gideon.” Ford gave the small shoulder a pat. “But that wasn't strength. That was years of sheer stubbornness and spite coming though.”

“But it was strong.” Gideon's insistent tone and steady look paused what ever words Ford wanted to say. “You know what Cipher's deals are like. My daddy is a used car salesman. I know a slick seller when I see one, and that triangle was right up there. I know exactly how hard it would be to turn him down when he makes everything sound so darned reasonable. But you, you've dealt with him before, you took his bad deals, you have paid the consequences over and over again. You could have taken what he offered and ended your pain. But you didn't. You were angry. You were defiant. You made sure he knew that no matter what he did or offered he wasn't gonna get what he wanted from you. And that's were my difficulties happened.” Gideon's eyes started to look suspiciously wet. “Watchin' you go through that and never back down? Watchin' you fight for not just what you believed in, but for everybody? I saw a man worthy of love. I saw a man worthy of friendship. I saw a man I wanted to grow up to be like. And seein' you get hurt over and over again, just, just crushed somethin' inside me even as I held out hope that you'd succeed. Somehow, someway you'd of found a way to beat Cipher. I knew it. I just knew it.” Gideon let out a little sniffle and looked toward the wall.

Ford could only stare in astonishment as this young boy that had been hurt by the journals that he had foolishly hidden instead of destroyed, that this child that knew about his twisted past dealings with a chaos demon, could look at him and see a person worthy of so much more then he had ever considered himself worth. He opened his mouth only to shut it again. He opened it once more before simply pulling the boy into a hug.

“Gideon,” Ford spoke softly into the boys hair, “again that wasn't me being strong. I was a young fool when I came to this town. Arrogant in my assumption I could discover the source of all the weird in the world. I honestly thought I could do it all on my own. I had hardened my heart a long time before that to survive. I focused on my intellect to the exclusion of everything and everyone else. And when a higher being paid a little attention to me, paid me a few compliments, treated me like I was worth something, I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. And various people having been paying for my mistakes since then. That wasn't strength Gideon. That was a tired, broken, old man trying his best to make up even a little of everything he's broken.”

“Don't you see Stanford?” Gideon looked Ford straight in the eyes, “That is strength. How many people would have simply given into that demon's temptations? How many people do you think would have not only survived what you have, but kept on fighting? I know I wouldn't have. Your my hero Stanford Pines. I just wanted you to know that.” 

Ford jaw was hanging open and he did the only thing he could. He pulled the boy into another hug. They just sat there in silence for a few moments before shouting from outside distracted them.

“Looks like there about to blow out the candles on their cake. Do they still blow out candles on cakes in this dimension?” At Ford's look Gideon simply nodded. “Well,” Ford said as he stood, grabbing Gideon's hand and helping him up. Ford looked at the small blond and gave him a sincere smile, “thank you.”

“Your welcome Stanford.” Gideon let go of Fords hand and walked beside him.

“So, your my brothers business rival?”

“Oh it's not just business we were rivals at. Let me tell you about the time I glued him to a pool chair because he stayed all night so I couldn't take it from him.”

“Your joking.”

“I swear it on a stack of bible's. And another time...”

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanons for this verse:
> 
> Ford and Gideon become good Skype buddies much to both there families confusion
> 
> Stan really hates this because Gideon is more then happy to inform Ford of all the ridicules things Stan's done during their rivalry, and he has pictures and video 
> 
> Gideon becomes Fords apprentice, but his focus is more on the psychological side
> 
> He uses his knowledge to become Gravity Falls first supernatural therapist and helps people recover from the trauma of seeing the weird without the use of a memory wiping gun


End file.
